


Maintenance Day in Atlas

by WhenSuddenly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSuddenly/pseuds/WhenSuddenly
Summary: A short bumblebee flash fiction where Yang won't accept help from anyone for her disability.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Maintenance Day in Atlas

Yang’s arm has been out for maintenance since last night. After a long and lazy morning, she finds herself with an afternoon craving: Pickles. She goes to the fridge, reaches in, and finds herself with the banal yet annoying conundrum of how to open the said jar of pickles with one hand. It was at this moment Blake noticed the problem plaguing Yang.

Blake: Here. Let me help you with that! 

Yang: Blake… we had this talk before remember? I’m fine, we’re fine. Just let me handle this.

Blake: …

Blake looked forlorn as Yang attempted to contemplate how to tackle the mountain in front of her which was the release of her dill treasure. A moment later a flash of inspiration struck Yang and a sheepish grin appeared on her face.

Blake: ...Yang?

Yang rushed out of the room to grab her favorite battle accessory, Ember Silica. 

Blake: 

Yang:

Blake:

Yang: heh

Blake: Yang you can’t be seriously cons-

Yang: YEEEAH!

Blake: !!

Suddenly the jar of pickles explodes, both Yang and Blake are soaked through in pickle juice and a single pickle rests in one of Blake’s cat ears. 

Yang: ...whoops.  
(angst time) part 2

Blake: ...Yang.

Yang:

Blake: Look, I know we talked about this, and I know you keep saying it's not my fault but I want you to lean on me from time to time. 

Yang:

Blake: We are in this together, it’s okay to accept limitations and to lean on me.

Yang: 

Yang: Look Blake I’m fine! I don’t need your charity! I just… I’m sorry that wasn’t what I meant. I just… I don’t want to be that girl that needs help. That crippled girl… I can fight just fine but I can’t open a stupid jar of pickles on my own… It’s humiliating. 

Blake: Yang…

Blake: I love you.

Yang:

Blake: I love you so much. I know you're capable of so much, before or after your injury… I’ve leaned on you so much for so many things, you saved me from such an abyss. Arm or no arm, you are my partner, my hero, and my light. If opening a silly jar of pickles from time to time is the payment for such a wonderful person entering my life I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world.

Yang: Blake…

Blake: So let me open the damn jar of pickles.

Yang: ...I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.

Blake pushes Yang up against the counter and they share a deep passionate kiss while covered in pickle juice. It was at this moment Ruby storms in with Weiss as if running out of breath.

Weiss: We heard a gunshot is everything oka-

Weiss: ...

Ruby: Weiss are they oka-

Ruby: Oh.

Ruby: Ooooh!

Wess whispers under her voice

Weiss: Hush! And it’s rude to watch Ruby! Now come on!

Weiss pulls Ruby by her cape out of the room. A moment later and the bee's deep and passionate kiss feels like an eternity ago.

Blake: Alright my Dragon… let's go have a bath and get this Pickle juice out of our hair.

Yang: Yes Ma’am!


End file.
